Grounded
by anniegirl132
Summary: Cooro and Husky get seperated from the group during a storm, and in hostile territory. After that nothing seems to go right for the two as more problems arise, mostly results of Cooro's carelessness. Because not everyone can stay out of trouble for very long. Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1**

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so it was a request from WinterSpirit13 to write an h/c about these characters. I've read all of +Anima, but this is my first time writing a story on it, so please tell me if I get any facts wrong, the characters are OOC, or just some constructive criticism and I'd really appreciate it.**

**Now then, on with the story! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

The small group of +anima walked across the large plain, a dense forest visible in the far off distance. They had recently entered the land known as Banchi, an old territory that most didn't even know of its existence.

"Listen Cooro, you can't fly here, this is hostile territory," Nana said, glancing at the overly happy kid.

"Awww, but why not?" he pouted.

"Because this is hostile territory baka!" Husky said, whacking him on the head with his staff.

"But aren't all places hostile to +anima?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"This place is practically ten times as hostile as normal places," Nana exaggerated.

"Well then why are we here?" Cooro asked.

"Because we need to pass through here to get to our next destination," Husky explained.

"Well, we haven't been attacked yet, so it can't be that bad," the crow said happily as Senri nodded in agreement.

"And why would they be so much more hostile anyway?" he asked.

"Because, in the past, there was a large war fought. They used to keep the +anima as slaves, similar to in Sairando. Then one day, all of them got together and planned a coup d'état against the kingdom, and it almost worked. But a few of the +anima were actually spies for the king and were able to warn the kingdom of the attack in time, but they too were killed. The kingdom did this because they were afraid of being overthrown in the future. So ever since then this has became an extremely hostile area," Husky explained.

"Well that's terrible," Nana muttered.

"Well, just as long as we avoid them everything will be fine," Cooro said, going back to grinning happily.

"I guess so," Nana agreed, somewhat hesitantly.

. . . . .

"There's a storm coming," Senri said quietly as he looked up at the night sky. Dark clouds were gathering, thunder rumbling in the distance. As more clouds began to form, the moon was soon blocked out, leaving little light left for seeing.

"Hey Nana, can you see anything?" Husky asked. She had already transformed and was trying to see the way to the forest where the group had been planning to spend the night.

"Even with my bat abilities it's still a little hard to see," she said, looking around to try and find the tree line.

"The storm is getting worse, we may not get there in time," Husky muttered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as a strong gust of wind blew by. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the sky.

"Hey maybe I can fly up and try to see it," Cooro said, unfurling his wings.

"Cooro wait!" Nana and Husky shouted, but it was too late. He had already taken off into the sky.

"Whoa, it's hard to fly in this wind!" he said, as the strong winds sent him tumbling before he regained control again.

"I'll go get Cooro, you guys go ahead and we'll meet you at the forest in the morning," Husky said, running off after his friend.

"Be careful!" Nana called out as he disappeared into the night.

"Cooro, get down here before you get hurt!" Husky shouted as Cooro was once again sent tumbling through the sky. Not only were the strong wind currents dangerous, but he was also worried that he might get struck by lightning.

"But this is fun!" he laughed.

"There's a storm, it's dangerous!" he warned, but Cooro made no move to land, even as rain began to fall. As he chased after the crow, he noticed that they were approaching the forest.

"Get down here Cooro!" Husky shouted, waving his staff in the air to try and get his attention. Cooro only laughed his warning off but stopped suddenly as a large gust of wind sent him spinning into the trees ahead.

"Cooro!" Husky shouted, both irritated and worried as he ran to where he saw him land.

"Are you okay," he asked, when he saw him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Cooro answered, standing up from where he had been sitting on the ground with a grin on his face.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt, you need to be more careful. Now let's go find Nana and Senri," he said.

"They didn't come with you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No, they went ahead while I had to come get you," Husky answered grouchily. Despite how he said it, he actually didn't mind having to come find him too much. And he didn't want to drag the others along running through the middle of the storm just to chase him down. It was easier if he went alone. Husky looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall heavily even through the trees.

"Husky, I can't see anything through this rain," Cooro said, walking over to him.

"Yeah, we should find some shelter then go search for Nana and Senri when the rain lightens up," he suggested.

"Okay!" Cooro said happily, following his friend as they ran through the rain in search of somewhere to take shelter. As the rain fell and the winds blew, the large trees that filled the forest began to sway, leaves blowing from their branches every now and then from the force of the gusts. In the distance, Cooro spotted a small abandoned hibernaculum.

"Hey, will that cave work?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah, let's hurry," Husky answered. The two ran into the cave, finally out of the pouring rain. Cooro sat down against one of the walls and Husky stood near the cave's entrance, looking out at the rain. He liked the rain, and it wasn't just because he was a fish +anima.

When he was a kid, before he had become a +anima, he couldn't swim. So whenever it would rain back in Sairando, he would always sneak out and stand in the rain. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt as though he were swimming, and it had made him feel happy and relaxed. But then someone would always come and take him back inside, telling him that he shouldn't be out there and that he'd get sick. But even inside he would continue to watch the rain from the window.

He smiled slightly to himself as he watched the storm rage on. Husky continued to watch the rain, that is, until Cooro said something.

"Husky, I'm c-cold!" Cooro complained. Sighing Husky went over to him.

"It's your fault for flying off in the rain, honestly," Husky reprimanded him.

"Y-yeah, but now I-I'm cold," he said.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. There's no dry wood to make a fire and Senri has all of our supplies," he explained.

"B-but I'm cold," he mumbled, once again.

"Again, I can't do anything about that baka!" Husky said, hitting him on the head with his staff.

"Now, just go to sleep, we have to leave and find the others once the storm stops," he said, walking back to the cave's entrance to watch the rain.

"B-But aren't y-you tired?" he asked, lying down on the cave floor.

"No, I'll get you once the storm is gone," Husky answered.

"Ok," Cooro said, before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Husky sat down, listening to the calming drops of rain as they hit the roof of the cave through the trees, and the thunder rumbling overhead. Lightning flashed, but the trees blocked out most of its light, leaving the forest only slightly illuminated when it flashed. He held his hand out into the downpour, letting the rain pool in his palm then spill over the sides. Husky pulled his hand back continued to watch the storm, a small smile on his face.

. . . . .

A loud crashing sound outside snapped both Cooro and Husky –who had fallen asleep sometime during the night- awake. A large tree had fallen right in front of the entrance to the cave, only a few feet away from where Husky was sitting.

"What was that!?" Cooro asked, as Husky ran back to where he was to get a little further away from the now dangerous storm.

"It seems like the wind has picked up and it knocked a tree down," Husky answered, analyzing the state outside. In the distance they heard another tree fall, somewhere a little farther away from where the two were.

"I hope Senri and Nana found some shelter…" Husky mumbled, watching the trees sway dangerously, some almost falling over, as large gusts of wind blew by.

"Yeah, this storm is scary," Cooro said, standing next to Husky, watching the trees.

Suddenly, an arc of lighting shot through the sky, striking one of the trees. It's branches caught on fire, quickly spreading to another nearby tree.

"It's a forest fire!" Husky gasped.

"What do we do!?" Cooro asked.

"Run! If we stay here we'll also catch on fire!" Husky said, grabbing his wrist and running out of the cave. They wove through the trees as the fire quickly began to spread. Behind them, smoke rose to the sky and mixed in with the cumulonimbus clouds above, even further blocking out any light the moon was giving off. The wind blew, aiding the fire in spreading over the forest as it leapt from branch to branch, quickly consuming the trees. The plethora of falling rain, unable to put out the raging fire as it destroyed the forest.

Cooro and Husky skidded to a stop as a large oak, fell down right in their path. Turning to the left, Husky dragged Cooro around the tree before quickly resuming their previous path, the fire close on their trail.

"It's getting closer!" Cooro said in alarm as he glanced back at the burning trees behind them.

"Just keep running; we have to get out of this forest!" Husky shouted over the torrential downpour and crackling of fire.

"How long will that take!" Cooro asked.

"I don't know," Husky answered.

**. . . . .**

**So, what did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and the story so far. Constructive criticism welcome, especially if you're telling me that someone's OOC and how to fix it.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
